Nightmare Marriage
by lu.e3
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki spend the first night of their marriage. Little does Haruhi know, her newly wed husband has a MAJOR problem, enough to turn all this into a living nightmare. [now multichaptered ]
1. Tamaki's mega problem

Nightmare Marriage

-fanfic by lu.e3-

**Tamaki's mega problem**

"I'm walking on sunshine…"

If this could not encompass what Fujioka Haruhi was feeling, then nothing could. This was THE happiest moment of her life. Like all marriages, it was a dream come true. And she was married finally… to Tamaki Souh. All the tears, all the heart wrenching past was over. Fading away until everyday was like sunshine. And she was glad that everyone around her had come to share that same happiness.

"Souh Haruhi…" she murmured, trying out her new name.

"It suits you…" came Tamaki's soft reply. He wrapped his arms around her and bundled them both to bed.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi smothered her laugh. She was acting quite different from her usual self. Maybe it was because of the reality of what had happened. She had graduated, she had fulfilled her dream, she had five wonderful friends, and she had Tamaki. Feeling suddenly shy, Haruhi glanced at Tamaki. His eyes were a sparkling blue. "This is the first time I'm going to spend a night with you…"

He grinned at her. "We'll take it easy k?"

"Ok." And like the times when she was afraid of lightning, Haruhi transformed into the inner little girl within her, and giggled. But this time it wasn't fear that stole her mind away, it was happiness…pure golden happiness.

Ah yes, this was the first night of their marriage. The first night of a series of wonderful days filled with clear blue skies and singing birds. What could possibly go wrong? Like all clichés…there's ALWAYS a problem…there is ALWAYS a harsh reality to face. Haruhi is a smart woman, in contrast to her newly wed husband sometimes, but unfortunately she had no idea this time. Absolutely no idea until it was way too late…

* * *

MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH

Hunny was in the corner happily chewing on an enormous piece of cake. He wiped his hands with a delicate white handkerchief and continued eating. "Waaa!!!" he cried in delight, "This wedding cake is wonderful! I'm so glad there's so much left."

"…" Mori gave his little friend a don't-forget-to-brush-your-teeth-afterwards stare.

"Well," Kyouya commented, "Tamaki did make sure the wedding would make us all happy." He smiled faintly and gazed out the window.

"Kyouya, you enjoyed being their best man didn't you?" Kaoru grinned.

"We had fun stealing Tamaki's speech cards…" chuckled Hikaru. "You would think after all these years, he would know exactly what to say to Haruhi during exchange of vows, but he didn't!"

"Yes," Kyouya said dryly, "It was amusing to see him go a brilliant shade of red and chase you guys down the driveway in full view of everyone."

"Hahaha…"

"But it was a good wedding," Kaoru murmured.

"I wonder how they're going, spending their first night together…"Hikaru smiled mischievously.

"Oh, I'm sure it's fine…" Kyouya turned to watch the cars flash by beneath the hotel balcony they were standing on. The city, clothed in blackness sprinkled with glimmering lights, spread below their feet. Somewhere, a few streets away from their hotel, was the private hotel Haruhi and Tamaki were staying in, where they were spending their first night of their marriage.

BRING BRING

All their cell phones rang suddenly and sharply. Someone had rung all five of them in a six-way chat arrangement.

"It's Haruhi!" Hunny exclaimed.

"I NEVER KNEW TAMAKI HAD THIS PROBLEM!!!!!" Haruhi was screaming hysterically into her cell phone.

Kyouya frowned. "Haruhi, calm down…"

"What problem does Tamaki have on the first night of his marriage?" the Hitachiins asked, their voices in unison. "You mean Tamaki can't…well you know…"

"NO YOU TWINS!!!! THIS IS WORSE."

They shrugged. "What could be worse?"

"I'M RUNNING FOR MY LIFE!!!!" And indeed, they could hear something crashing in the background, and Haruhi's rapid breathing.

"What's going on?" Kyouya was concerned.

"I NEVER KNEW TAMAKI HAD A SLEEPING DISORDER."

"Huh?"

HE'S SLEEP WALKING AS AN AXE MURDER AND HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!!!"

"WHAT!!!!????"

"AND I CAN'T WAKE HIM UP!"


	2. Escaping the Madman

**Escaping the Madman**

Haruhi gasped and held onto the throbbing pain on her side. She had been running for barely 10 minutes and already she had a stitch!

"Nooo…" she moaned. She grabbed onto the corner of the staircase and swung herself around to give her more speed. WHOOSH, she slid down the stairs at a frightening speed. Suddenly, a huge clashing and thumping noise greeted her ears. Tamaki had reached the wooden floor boards, and he was madly following her down the stairs.

"WAKE UP!!!" pleaded Haruhi, desperate tears started sliding her face. She grabbed a mini statue and chucked it at Tamaki. But it merely bounced of his skull, and caused him to gnash his teeth more furiously. She had no idea this would ever happen. Out of the thousands of people she could have married, she had to marry Tamaki Souh. And out of the millions of people in the world, he had to have this weird sleep walking disorder. And out the billions of dream he could have been having, he was dreaming of being an axe murder. And finally out of the hundreds of days, it had to be their wedding night.

Haruhi scrambled up to her feet, her pajamas dress flapping wildly about her legs. She quickly tied the delicate white fabric to her hips and then made the best use of her unhindered legs.

"ARGHHHHH!!!!" Haruhi tripped spectacularly over the edge of the carpet covering the fourth floor of their private hotel. And with that accident, her precious mobile slipped from her hands, bounced off from the wall and straight up to the stairs before being completely bashed by one of Tamaki's rampaging foot.

"NOOOOO!!!!" Haruhi screamed, while desperately trying to get up and run away. "THAT WAS MY ONLY HOPE!" Her mobile, the only hope of getting help was now smoldering, and totally useless, not to mention out of reach.

"Why did we have to book a private hotel?" Haruhi screamed hysterically, now heading for the third floor, now without her life saving mobile. "There's not even a single person in this multi-storied hotel." She rushed down the hallway, and then her heart stopped. There standing in the entrance of the elevator at the end of the hallway, were her five saviors.

"Mori, Hunny, Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru!" Haruhi was so so so relieved. It was a good thing she had rung them earlier.

"H-Haruhi…" they stared behind her in shock.

"I'm SO GLAD to see you!" she screamed and rushed towards them.

"HARUHI!" all five of them yelled, "You're leading Tamaki towards US!"

"THIS IS A DEAD END!" Hikaru exclaimed in horror. For they had stepped out of the elevator, the doors had closed, and the elevator had progressed downwards. None of the arrows were glowing ready.

"And…" Hunny was terrified, "Look at…"

Tamaki was running full on towards them down the hallway, getting closer and closer every second. They could see more clearly his eyes bulging madly out of his face. And they became aware of the thing in his hands.

"Where the HELL did he get that AXE from?!" Hikaru screamed. He clawed at the walls. "GUYS WE NEED TO GET OUT!"

"QUICK!" squealed Hunny. Tamaki was swinging his arms in an alarming fashion. WHOOSH WHOOSH, the axe whipped through the air dangerously each time he swung it around.

"What are we going to do?" moaned Haruhi.

BAM

Mori promptly punched a hole into the wall. As a result, the whole wall collapsed and all six of them scrambled through the entrance and ran for it.

"Why this idiot has a sleeping disorder…"panted Kyouya.

"But you didn't know that?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked incredulously, "Didn't he stay over at your place once?'

"He did…" Kyouya, frowned, "he was shuffling around curiously the whole night come to think of it…"

"He was dreaming as a blind burrowing mole…" offered Hikaru.

THUMP THUMP THUMP

Tamaki was making alarming progress.

"I don't care!" Haruhi moved her legs faster, "We need to wake him up!"

"What have you tried?" Hunny asked. He was riding on Takashi's shoulder and was bouncing up and down due to the big man's pace.

"I threw a glass water at him, I chucked stuff at him, I screamed at him, I…"

"That's not good enough," the twins interrupted her rant.

"What we need…" came Kyouya's quiet reply, distinguishable through all their heavy breathing, "is the second floor. There's a swimming pool on that floor."

"Ok, look there's the stairs to the second floor," pointed Kaoru. All of them rushed down the stairs, Tamaki hot on their heels.

"Remember," shouted Kyouya, "to split up when we get to the pool's edge. We have to confuse him and lead him to jump straight into the pool."

"Hikaru, Kaoru," shouted Haruhi, "follow me and we'll go right. Kyouya, Hunny and Mori, go left."

"OK!"

They pounded down hallway and pushed through the doors of the swimming pool room.

"NOW!" yelled the twins. The group split into two lines, one going left and one going right at the pool's edge. Tamaki keep going straight and as a result leaped straight into the swimming pool.

"AH SUCCESS!!!" the twins were delighted and slapped high fives.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi attempted to jump in the pool towards her husband.

"Wait," Kyouya threw his arm out to stop her. All six of them stared anxiously at the middle of the pool. A couple of bubbles were rising and popping at the surface. There was a dark shape slowly rising to the surface.

SPLASH

Tamaki suddenly broke through the surface of the water, spluttering. His eyes were still tightly shut, eyeballs moving frantically below his eyelids. And he stood up slowly and raised the axe high in the air.

"RUN FOR IT!!!!" screamed Kaoru. "HE ISN"T AWAKE."

"QUICK" yelled Hikaru. He scoped up Haruhi and headed after Kaoru out of the swimming pool room.

Once again, Tamaki, now dripping with water and looking more terrifyingly maniacal than he ever did, was chasing them. If it wasn't this serious, it would have been funny.

Kaoru slid around the corner, gasping for breath. "T-the elevator…"he choked, pointing at towards the end of the hallway. One of the arrows was thankfully glowing green.

"Go, quick, get in," came Kyouya's anxious reply. They crammed themselves in, and Hikaru was just on the verge of pressing the close button when he realized…

"Hunny-sempai isn't in here!"

"Wait!" Hunny squealed. He had fallen from Mori's shoulder but now he dashed into the elevator. Too late, that cost a few seconds; it was enough for Tamaki to thrust his head forward into the elevator.

CRASH

The elevator door opened and closed again and again, with Tamaki's head in between.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi was beyond shock. It just doesn't do, to see your husband with his head being repeatedly smashed by the elevator doors.

"Shit! He's going to get more idiotic!" gasped the twins.

Luckily, Hunny, thinking in his characteristic quick fighting skills, landed a kick at Tamaki and the elevator shut resolutely closed.

"Whew!" the twins were mightily relieved.

"Wait-" Kyouya was concerned, but before he could say anything, the elevator lurched and surged upwards. Then Kyouya straightened and enlightened the rest of them with the terrible news, "Hunny is not in this elevator."

"Oh no!" Haruhi suddenly realized, "when he kicked Tamaki out, he ended up outside!"

There was a horrible silence.

BEEP

Mori's strong finger pressed the open button of the elevator. The doors slid open smoothly to reveal the gaping blackness below. The elevator was still moving upwards but Mori took one determined step out of the elevator!

"MORI SEMPAI!!!!" screamed the rest of them. He had already disappeared into the deep dark labyrinth, motivated by his never ending loyalty towards Hunny.

Hikaru pressed the elevator down button, "Mori sempai get back in here!" he shouted into the darkness, his voice echoing.

"Noooo…" moaned Haruhi, "If we go down, the elevator will smash him to pieces."

"CRAP" Hikaru was downright horrified at his actions.

"Up," Kyouya said urgently, and he fumbled at the arrows. The door slid closed, and they felt feet pushing against the floor of the elevator-good they were heading up now.

When the elevator stopped and the doors opened at the third floor a mini second later, both Hikaru and Kaoru ran out of it. "We need to save Mori and Hunny!" they headed in a mad rush towards the stairs.

"NO! LET"S NOT GET SPERATED!" Haruhi tried to stop them, but to no avail.

"This is bad," Kyouya said calmly. "Everyone knows that when you get separated, the monster gets you."

Far from glaring at Kyouya for calling her husband a monster, Haruhi was stilled by this vital and universal truth. "But we're not separated entirely…"she stammered, "And it's only Tamaki with a bad dream…"

"Did you check out this hotel before you booked it?" Kyouya asked.

"…" Haruhi glared at Kyouya, "I'm not a superstitious person."

"But Tamaki is…" countered Kyouya.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" yelled Haruhi, "Besides, we need to find the others, and more importantly WAKE Tamaki up!" She grabbed Kyouya by the collar, "Come on, let's hurry!"

"I have a bad feeling about this…" was all Kyouya muttered.

* * *

AN: This is starting to resemble a horror movie…oh dear. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter, there'll be more because this is now multi-chaptered. Thanks for a great response so far!

Note; Tamaki doesn't really have a sleeping disorder, I made it up for purely entertaining purposes. This story is of course set after their schooling; Tamaki and Haruhi are married.

But it's more humour than romance though.


	3. What a weird hotel

**What a weird hotel**

The darkness was overwhelming, but it did not distinguish his strong determination to save his master. Even though he was blindly fumbling around in this deep dark and cold column, his body was not flooded with fear like a normal person. The darkness only prompted him to think one thought.

_Mitzuke would be terrified in this darkness._

It kept him climbing efficiently down the side of the wall, over the pipes, forgetting the slime, forgetting the fact that it had been a rash thought to jump out the elevator. Mori is usually silent, thoughtful and calm. But when a person you hold dear to your heart is threatened, you act very differently.

CRASH

The wall crumbled upon impact with Mori's fist. For the second time that night, his intense feelings gave rise to his new source of superhuman strength. Adrenaline was pumping through his body, and he tore himself through the hole. His intuition was always correct, and this time it was no different. Spot on with where he had punched, Mori had arrived on the second floor of the hotel. The whole floor was covered in darkness. Somehow, the lights had stopped working here. He made his way quickly and steadily down the hallway, eyes alert to anything that would lead him towards Hunny.

Mori stopped suddenly. He stood still, the heavy sound of his footsteps echoing and bounding off the hard white walls. It was that tiny stream of light to his right that had stopped him. Purely because, if Hunny was on this floor, if he had been running away from Tamaki, if he had been caught in this partial-one-floor-blackout, he would have headed towards any form of light. Mori knew better than anyone else, what Hunny's biggest weakness was. Hunny, despite being one of the best fighters in the world, had a phobia to do with darkness.

Mori had noticed how eerie and oppressive the hotel had become. It gave a sense of horror, like any moment he might stumble across a dead body or a monster. Mori shook his head, slightly amused at how he, of all people, was thinking these thoughts, but those thoughts did not go away. Fear always makes people irrational. Mori's intense fear towards Hunny's safety caused him to automatically reach for a broomstick lying casually beside him. It would serve fine as a sword. Mori was a master at kendo, and any horror he would come across, any obstacle, any boogie monsters (of which Hunny was particularly scared of), he would thrash them to death, and save Hunny from them! He was positive that a hundred monsters were just lurking from behind that door, because the light spilling from within that room was an odd out worldly green colour. Besides he could hear a crunching noise, oh yes that was a monster! Mori raised the broomstick high in air, ready to pounce and dashed into the room.

CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH

It was only Hunny; Hunny crouched inside a fridge and happily munching through an enormous piece of cake. But wait! There was more to this //innocent// picture.

"Takashi?" Hunny turned around to gaze at him. The fridge was enormous, it took up the whole kitchen room, and it emitted GREEN light. Hunny's mouth was smeared with GREEN cake crumbs. It wasn't just because of the light, the cake he was eating was actually GREEN. Hunny's eyes were oddly glazed over. "Come have some of this cake…" he sing sang in an abnormally high voice.

"Mitsuke.." Mori made a grab at the cake in his hands, but grabbed Hunny's wrists instead. "What are you eating?" He was struck with fear, because no one, absolutely no one, should ever eat GREEN cake from an unknown fridge, especially if it emitted GREEN light. But Hunny didn't know that. In fact, his other great weakness was that he could be bribed by cake to do anything in the world.

"Eat!" commanded Hunny suddenly, shaking off Mori's grip. His voice whipped Mori to submission. "I command you to eat!"

Mori's head shook from side to side. "No…" The cake! It could contain anything! It had done something terrible to Hunny. And now it was being brought closer and closer to his mouth. Hunny's small iron like fist pushed him to the floor, preventing him from escaping.

"Takashi…" Hunny tilted his head to stare at him with his wide innocent eyes, "You'll like this cake. I promise…"

* * *

"Kaoru! We need to get to that same hallway." 

"I know," gasped Kaoru. "I don't like this. This whole floor is covered in darkness. And I know Hunny is an expert fighter, but isn't darkness his greatest weakness? Tamaki will chop him to pieces!"

"And Mori," said Hikaru suddenly, "his greatest weakness occurs when Hunny is taken away from him."

"That's true," Kaoru hesitated. "It feels as if this hotel has some sort of presence, like it's going to pick out our weaknesses and destroy us. I've been wondering Hikaru, why Tamaki would ever dream of being an axe murder on his wedding night."

"Maybe it has something to do with this freaky hotel. I mean why, out of all the nice places they could have picked, they had to pick this weird hotel?"

"I don't know. This feels just like a horror movie. I swear if we get separated, the monster will get one of us. Everyone knows that."

"The universal truth huh?" Hikaru chuckled. "Too bad there aren't multiple monsters. It's only one Tamaki rampaging around."

"Wait," Kaoru pointed to their left, "Isn't that the way to the hallway from before?" Hikaru began to run towards it. "There's something glimmering from behind the door."

Hikaru opened the door and ran inside. That was when he realized he could no longer feel his twin besides him. "Kaoru?"

No answer. Fear snaked through his mind. "Kaoru?" he called again, a definite quaver in his voice. He had just been next to him a minute ago! Where was he?

_It feels as if this hotel has some sort of presence, like it's going to pick out our weaknesses and destroy us._

Hikaru froze, terrified by his brother's previous words. _My greatest weakness is when Kaoru isn't with me!_

"KAORU!!!!" he screamed.

_I swear if we get separated, the monster will get one of us. Everyone knows that._

Hikaru fumbled at walls for a light switch. _I need to see him. He's has to be just a few metres away from me. _

"YES!" Light flooded through the room. And that was when he realized…

A HUNDRED Tamaki's were racing towards him, and a HUNDRED axes were spinning in the air!

"ARGHHHHHH!!!!!" Hikaru was horrified.

"Shhh!" It was Kaoru!

"Kaoru!" wept Hikaru, throwing his arms around his twin. Now one problem solved, he had another. But he was okay with that. "Kaoru I'm so glad that if I had to die, if I had to be chopped up into pieces by a hundred Tamaki's, I'll die with you!"

"Hikaru!" hissed Kaoru, "Don't you realize? A hundred Tamaki's would never be possible."

"But-" The one hundred Tamaki were running around blindly, no longer heading straight towards them. In fact, one of them crashed down to the floor, as if it had bashed into a solid wall.

"This room…" murmured Kaoru, "is covered from floor to ceiling with _mirrors_."

"There's…" Hikaru was astounded. "There's a hundred of us too!" And then he was struck with another problem. "The door! Where is it? It's made of mirror too. Kaoru, we're stuck in this room, with Tamaki! And we have no idea what is what and who is who!" Hikaru, panic racing through his body, lifted his head up and screamed. "WHY DOES THIS STUPID HOTEL HAVE A ROOM COVERED COMPLETELY WITH MIRRORS!"

"Hikaru…" moaned Kaoru.

"At least I'm with the real you!" Hikaru grabbed his twin's hand and held it fast, but not before he saw a red gleam in Kaoru's eyes. His twin was clutching at his heart. Suddenly Kaoru leaned forward and pressed his lips against Hikaru's throat.

"W-What are you doing?!!!" yelled Hikaru, alarmed. A hundred Hikaru yelled. But there were only one hundred images of a Hitachiin, not two hundred. Kaoru had failed to appear on the mirrors.

"Mmmmm…"murmured Kaoru and his lips parted to reveal POINTY teeth.

"H-h-h-h-h…" Hikaru knew one thing. Vampires have pointy teeth, and vampires don't appear in mirrors.

Tamaki had recovered from running into a mirror wall, and now he was heading slowly towards them again. Kaoru's tongue had slipped out of his mouth and Hikaru could feel it rubbing against his neck.

Hikaru had never been more frightened in his life.

* * *

"Look," Haruhi said quickly, "Let's think this through. All the others are on the second floor. We have to get there." 

"That true," agreed Kyouya. "We'll take the lift. It'll be quicker."

"Ok."

Haruhi and Kyouya ran back into the elevator and pressed the buttons. The elevator lurched downwards. BEEP, the door slid open, and the two rushed out. But there was no one there to greet them. The hallway was silent and empty.

"Where have they run to?" wondered Haruhi.

"Look, there are axe marks on the walls," Kyouya said quietly, examining the slashes and holes.

"We'll have to follow them to find Tamaki. Let's go," Haruhi said determinedly.

"Yes…" Kyouya let himself follow Haruhi. "Haruhi," he suddenly asked, "What led you to book his hotel?"

"Oh I don't know…" she replied vaguely. "Tamaki booked it. He said something about it being a really good private place, and he said that he wanted to show me his bravery because it would be romantic on his wedding night."

"Ah…" Kyouya tapped his glasses, "That would explain his choice. For Tamaki, heroism is romantic."

"What?" snapped Haruhi.

"You know Tamaki is terrified of the supernatural. Well, this hotel is known to be haunted."

"Please Kyouya," Haruhi was exasperated. "Ghosts and stuff like that doesn't exist."

"I don't know about that," replied Kyouya. "But there have been several stories about this hotel."

"Like what?" said Haruhi impatiently.

"A number of years ago, a woman died from eating the food that was served here. The maids had poured poison into the food because they were jealous of her wealth and beauty."

"Did that really happen here?"

"Yes. The thing was, the woman shouldn't have eaten the food because it was dead obvious it had been tampered with."

"How was it obvious?"

"She was served green cake."

"Green?" Haruhi was surprised.

"Yes. And ever since, the kitchen where she died, well there's always been a green light flickering around on some nights, and the sounds of someone eating."

"I don't believe that," said Haruhi in her practical way. She almost walked into Kyouya; for the man has stopped, and he was rigidly staring at something in front of him.

"Then how do you explain this?" he said a quiet voice.

"What?" Haruhi was confused. She peered over his shoulder and saw…

Mori and Hunny. GREEN smeared across their mouths. They were holding GREEN cake and their eyes were oddly blank. "Haruhi, your wedding ring!" Kyouya shouted.

"What?"

Kyouya pulled her hand out, and the light from the silver ring glinted, hitting Hunny and Mori squarely in the face.

Hunny blinked. "I feel so full," he chirped and rubbed his tummy. "Takashi! You've been eating cake too!"

Mori blinked several times and stared at Hunny. He took out a tissue and wiped Hunny's mouth. "Brush your teeth now," he said sternly.

Kyouya sighed. "Back to normal now."

Haruhi was staring at her wedding ring. "This design…"

"Yes, Tamaki told you didn't he?"

"He…" Haruhi said wonderingly, "He said that he would always protect me from the physical world, but he could never protect me from the supernatural world. He said this special cross would protect me from evil spirits. That's why he got this ring for me."

"And you called him an idiot I suppose?" Kyouya said wryly.

"Yeah…"

"Where are Hika-chan and Kao-chan?" Hunny asked, his big brown eyes filled with concern.

"We're here…"hissed two voices.

"AH!" Haruhi was slammed to the wall. Her eyes widened in fear. Kaoru and Hikaru were both staring into her eyes, and their lips parted to reveal pointy teeth!

"Haruhi!" shouted Kyouya, "The ring!"

Bang! She whipped her hands out and the ring gleamed. They dropped her to the ground.

"Since when were vampires part of this hotel?" gasped Haruhi.

"Well…"Kyouya was relieved. "This is Transylvania. Did you ever wonder why Tamaki chose to have his wedding here? The country of the supernatural. Of course, he wanted to show how brave he was when it came to vampires, a subject which he has never been able to get over before."

"Well, we're all united," groaned Hikaru. He rubbed his eyes, "I can't believe me and Kaoru got possessed by vampire spirits."

"And we got possessed by that woman's vengeful spirit," said Hunny brightly, "Though it wasn't too bad, at least I got to eat some cake."

Haruhi opened her mouth to say how she still didn't believe all this, but just when the words formed at her lips, the whole floor shook and crumbled!

"ARGHHHH!!!!!" All six of them fell screaming as the entire second floor vanished.

"Tamaki must have whipped his axe too much!" yelled Hikaru.

"He's technically destroyed this whole floor with his axe!" yelled Kaoru.

"Roll when you fall!!!!" screamed Mori and Hunny.

And so they did. They took that advice. None of them wanted to end up with broken backs and spines at the end of this.

* * *

Haruhi rubbed her eyes and squinted through the dust. She had fallen and rolled like mad. She was not hurt. Whew! The first floor was not covered in darkness. And she could see…Tamaki!!! 

"Tamaki!" she choked. She loved him, and she couldn't bear to see him half squashed by a broken table. She rushed across the room and threw her arms around him. The ring was glinting in his face, and her love for him had never felt so overwhelming.

Love conquers all.

Apparently not.

"Haruhi!" yelled her six friends. Mori whipped her from Tamaki's arms, because you see Tamaki hadn't woken up. And the axe was still in his hands.

"It didn't work!!!" screamed Haruhi.

Kyouya was looking very grave. "He had to be awake for it to work."

"BUT that doesn't make any sense at all!!!!"

"I'm sorry Haruhi." Kyouya clicked his fingers. "We have no choice."

A hundred men suddenly appeared. Members of Kyouya's secret police force. They encircled Tamaki, and laser guns were in their hands. Poor Tamaki, like an animal twitched as a hundred laser lights focuses on him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" screamed Haruhi. Mori held her fast.

"I'm very sorry Haruhi," repeated Kyouya. "This has to be done. It's the best thing for Tamaki." Kyouya clicked his fingers again. And after that, all they could hear was Haruhi screaming.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	4. And they lived happily ever after

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Haruhi was screaming and screaming and falling…_

…and then she woke up. It was all a dream!

Ok, no I was only joking. But anyway before you read the real next chapter, I wanted to say, as Anemies pointed out, Hunny has claustrophobia, not a phobia to with darkness. I'm so sorry! I don't think I can change the previous chapter now but forgive me for this sin!

And, the following chapter is the last one. Hope you like it. XD

* * *

**And they lived happily ever after**

Haruhi sat on the white bench outside, shock still, trembling with a blanket wrapped around her, numb with what had happened last night. Many people were bustling past her, but they were all a blur. The sound of slippers slapping gently on the white tiled floor came towards her.

"Souh-san?" the lady asked in a polite voice. She was looking at her sympathetically, "I'm sorry for the delay. But you can come in now."

Haruhi sprung to her feet. "Is he ok?" she asked hoarsely.

"Your husband is recovering well from the shock," the lady said kindly.

Haruhi pushed past the nurse and stumbled into the hospital room. It was a single room containing a single bed.

"T-Tamaki?" Haruhi called tentatively. He _was_ there. He was lying on the bed with the blanket partly covering his chest. A lock of golden hair across his cheeks and slightly above his nose was wavering gently up and down. By the small rising of his chest, Haruhi knew her husband was finally sleeping peacefully. And he was _alive_.

The image of a hundred laser guns pointing at her husband would be fixed forever in her mind. There was no doubt that she would never forget her wedding night.

The corner of Tamaki's mouth twitched. "H-H-Haruhi…" he groaned.

"I'm here, Tamaki," Haruhi felt her throat tighten, but she pushed the beginnings of a sob away, "I'm here Tamaki. It's Haruhi," she said in a more gentle voice. Her hands reached for her husband's. "It's okay. The nightmare's over." She said it to calm Tamaki. She said it to calm herself. She said it, like a prayer sent to heaven, and she wished it with all her heart. The ring on her finger was sparkling softly.

Haruhi let her eyes wander to Tamaki's face, and was jolted by the fact that Tamaki had opened his eyes. "Y-You're…"

"I'm okay," he said, his eyes were filling up with tears. "Haruhi, I can never forgive myself."

Haruhi hiccupped and laughed gently, "No…don't say that. You used to say that all the time." She didn't tap Tamaki's head like she would have normally but instead squeezed his hands.

"Haruhi, don't be like that. I'm serious." She hesitated at his change of voice. "The nurses told me, I really have a sleeping disorder. It took one hundred laser guns to stun me and bring me back to reality."

"A sleeping disorder…" Haruhi looked down, "its nothing too serious. You've always had it, haven't you?" She shifted her feet and quickly gave a small smile. "I thought Kyouya really was going to kill you."

"Did you really think my friends would murder-" He stopped suddenly at word _murder. _"I was dreaming as an axe murder," he said softly.

"It was only a dream," Haruhi replied hurriedly.

"Haruhi, there's no point pretending this is all ok. I could have murdered you. This disorder could have caused me to murder my wife! And I can _still_ do it!" Her heart was breaking at the way he was looking at her. "You're going to be in danger every night you spend with me. The doctor told me, it's going to get worse. It was nothing like this before."

"Do you think I really care?" Haruhi questioned,"I-"

"Stop it," hissed Tamaki. He threw her hand away from him, and she reeled in shock. "I want to say this to you." Tamaki tore his gaze away from her, "I love you," he said with quiet desperation, "But I'm going to do what I _need_ to do."

"What?" she almost snapped. He still wasn't looking at her.

"_Divorce._"

* * *

"Tamaki," Haruhi shook her head a few moments later, "Don't be such an idiot. We're not going through a divorce just because you have a sleeping disorder. I only married you yesterday." 

"That's the reason," Tamaki was angry, "My sleeping disorder. The more you're not with me, the safer you will be."

"For heavens sake, Tamaki," Haruhi said reasonably, "You're not going to be an axe murder every night and chop me up to pieces."

"You never know!" he almost yelled.

"Tamaki you idiot!"

"I know I am an idiot," Tamaki spoke through clenched teeth, "I booked that hotel. I made you and the others come here. I have this sleeping disorder. I dreamed as an axe murderer. I endangered all of your lives!"

Haruhi tried to interrupt him but he ploughed on.

"And I'm going to keep on having this disorder. I could potentially kill you every night. I can't bear to know that you'll be in danger. I thought I could protect you, protect you from anything even with that ring, but I can't-"Tamaki took a breath and continued, "That's why there's only one solution to all this. I've got to get away from you. I've got to get away from all of you. That's why we are going to get a DIVORCE AND I"M GOING TO CHAIN AND IMPRISON MYSELF FOREVER!"

The door was tapped gently, and someone stepped in. Haruhi and Tamaki stared. Kyouya smiled slightly. "A simple solution exists."

"What?" Tamaki looked incredulously at him.

"_Medicine _for your disorder, idiot."

"Oh…"

Kyouya placed a large bottle of pills on the table next to the bed and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "You _are_ a big idiot Tamaki," she smiled, "From everything you do to booking our wedding in this country and this hotel, thinking it would be romantic." She chuckled at Tamaki's expression. "But I love you all the same."

And she leaned over and kissed him softly on the mouth.

* * *

**Epilogue **

Aww…..and this where we must leave them! Once Tamaki got himself out of hospital, they decided to go back to Japan and redo their wedding night. The damage to the hotel was covered easily by the Host Club members' rich families. Tamaki remained super superstitious…And they lived happily ever after!

BUT one can imagine how sometimes Tamaki forgets his pills, and how sometimes the twins might steal them from him. Occasionally, just occasionally, Haruhi and Tamaki go through some extraordinary nightmares…all over again.

**THE END!**


End file.
